Nerves Of Steel
by Edina Clouds
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE: PUNISH. Happy Birthday smalld1171 - Dean trapped and alone struggles to free himself - no spoilers just a "good old fashioned" whomp drabble. Another chapter added to this WOW drabble challenge story.
1. Chapter 1

E/O Challenge: Blue.

Sorry this is late - I had the "dreaded" sickness bug last week and lost my muse!

No spoilers, just a good "old fashioned" whomp drabble!

* * *

**Nerves Of Steel**

The dagger-sharp teeth sank deeper into his leg as he tried in vain to prize open the ancient steel jaws. He groaned out loud as blood continued to ooze from torn flesh, soaking his already sodden jeans, staining the blue-denim a brilliant red.

Sweat drenched he grasped the object one more time, took a deep breath and pulled. The scream of rust-covered metal intermingled with his own cries of pain as, with both hands shaking, he pried open the blood-covered trap.

Moments later the jaws slipped from his grasp and plunged back into badly-damaged-flesh, sending Dean Winchester into blessed oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

E/O Challenge: Hurt - couldn't get this story out of my head so had to write a second chapter. Hope it makes sense!

* * *

**Nerves of Steel - Chapter 2**

Given the choice he would've remained unconscious, would've remained in blessed oblivion, but his body had other ideas.

Nudged into wakefulness by the constant ringing of his cell he opened his eyes - to a world of pain!

Hand trembling he answered the call.

"Dean ... where are you? ... Are you hurt?" Sam's voice was desperate, but he could do little to respond; too weak from blood loss to even open his eyes.

Until moments later a crescendo of pain swept through his leg.

"SAMMY!" he cried out, as the metal-jaw sank deeper into damaged flesh; into broken bone.


	3. Chapter 3

E/O Challenge: Emergency

As soon as I saw this week's drabble word this popped out – hope you like it!

* * *

**Nerves Of Steel – Chapter 3**

He knew Sammy was on his way, knew it was only a matter of time before he'd get the emergency help he so desperately needed. But the minutes seemed to drift into hours as his fever grew; as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

When gentle hands finally lifted his sweat-soaked body from the cold hard ground he barely felt them, could barely acknowledge the loving arms that held him close.

And although Dean recognized the comforting voice he didn't have the strength to answer as the steel-jaw, reluctant to give up its prey, bit deeper into his mangled-leg.


	4. Chapter 4

E/O Challenge: Sweatshirt

Hope you don't mind another chapter – this little ditty won't let me quit. Hope it makes sense!

* * *

**Nerves of Steel – Chapter 4**

He cried out, his fingers clutching the thick-fabric of Sam's sweatshirt as his brother whispered words of comfort; told him to just hang on; told him everything would be okay.

"S'mmy," he whispered, teeth clenched. "You gotta get … it off."

"I know," his brother answered, voice trembling.

He closed his eyes as he felt Sam move towards his leg; felt the sharp-bite of manmade-jaws that would be reluctant to release him.

And then - hot-blinding-agony as the trap was forced open; his leg lifted away from the rusty-metal.

Blood gushed from mangled-flesh, the world span and darkness claimed him.


	5. Chapter 5

E/O Challenge: Flat

* * *

**Nerves of Steel – Chapter 5**

Sam, hands trembling, lowered Dean's badly damaged leg flat on the ground. He pulled of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around the gushing wound, desperate to stem the flow of blood. Within seconds it was soaked through, the once grey material now stained a lurid red.

Tying the makeshift bandage in place he looked at his unconscious brother; took on board the too pale features, the clammy-skin - recognized immediately the symptoms of shock; recognized the need to get emergency help – fast!

As he scooped Dean up in his arms, his brother groaned.

"S'okay bro," Sam murmured. "I gotcha."


	6. Chapter 6

E/O Challenge: Here

* * *

**Nerves of Steel – Chapter 6**

Dean, weak from pain and blood loss, hung limply in his brother's arms as Sam carried him the blessedly short distance to the Impala. Head nestled against his brother's shoulder he mumbled incoherently, lost to the fever that was ravaging his body. Sam, desperate for his brother to hang on, to continue the fight for life, whispered reassurances as he lowered Dean's sweat-soaked body onto the front seat of the car.

"I'm here ... I'm right here," he murmured, sliding behind the wheel and gently lifting Dean's head onto his lap, eager to maintain physical contact with his dying brother.

* * *

Have started to pull this together into a longer story. It's called "Jaws of Steel" and Chapter 1 is now up - would love to know what you think of it!


	7. Chapter 7

E/O Challenge: Bite

* * *

**Nerves Of Steel – Chapter 7**

But Dean couldn't hear Sam's words of comfort, couldn't feel his brother's gentle hand as it rested on his sweat-drenched brow. Because in his mind Sam was not there; in his mind he was still lying on the cold, hard ground, held prisoner by the ancient bear trap, its metal jaws still buried deep in his mangled leg.

As the fever worsened so did the nightmare - the rusty trap was now a living thing, a metal creature that was eating him; was biting through ragged-flesh and bone, it's razor-sharp teeth ripping his leg from his body.

And Dean screamed!


	8. Chapter 8

E/O Challenge: Side. A belated Happy Birthday to LaedieDuske – sorry this is late (had a few real life issues – lack of computer being the biggest!). This little drabble doesn't feature the requested "stomach focus" but hope you like it anyway.

* * *

**Nerves Of Steel – Chapter 8**

"God Dean," Sam cried, shocked by his brother's bone chilling screams. "It's okay ... you're gonna be okay ... hold on ... just hold on."

Dean, awakened by the horrific nightmare reached out to the trembling fingers that were gently stroking the side of his face.

"S'mmy?" he mumbled, questioning the physical existence of the warm hand now wrapped around his own.

"Yeah Dean ... I'm here," Sam answered, squeezing his brother's hand; reaffirming the much needed contact with his words.

"Hurts!" the older Winchester hissed teeth clenched against the pain.

"Just hold on bro," Sam whispered. "We're almost there."


	9. Chapter 9

E/O Challenge: Red

Felt the need to continue this little "story-drabble"

* * *

**Nerves of Steel – Chapter 9**

Dean's admission that he was in pain had frightened Sam more than anything. It was a clear indication that his usually "oh-so-stoic" brother was desperately ill. Foot to the floor Sam gunned the Impala at break-neck speed, ignoring a plethora of red lights in his haste to reach help.

"S'okay, we're almost there," he murmured, the words of reassurance as much for himself as for his sweat-drenched brother.

Dean tried to answer, tried to let Sammy know that he understood, but it was too hard to speak; it was even too hard to breath. And so he gave up trying.


	10. Chapter 10

E/O Challenge: Kit

* * *

**Nerves of steel – Chapter 10**

"We made it ... s'okay we made it," Sam cried out as they rounded the next corner.

But Dean didn't respond. And when the hand that had gripped his so tightly fell away Sam knew the reason why; knew his brother had lost the fight.

Pulling up at the emergency entrance Sam leapt from the Impala.

"Help please ... my brother needs help," he cried out, carrying his deathly-still brother into the hospital.

Nearby paramedics responded immediately. They eased the older Winchester onto a gurney, checked his vitals and then, realizing the urgency, grabbed their medical kit and began resuscitation.


	11. Chapter 11

E/O Challenge: Punish

Happy Birthday smalld1171

* * *

**Nerves of steel** – chapter 11

All was quiet, save for the rhythmic-bleeping of the monitor as it sounded out Dean's heart-beat. Sam stared at the livid bruising on his brother's chest, each one caused by the defibrillator's paddles. He remembered each frantic placement; each jolt of energy as paramedics fought to save his life; the punishing minutes of anguish and despair.

And then the feeling of utter relief once they'd gotten Dean back.

Instantly they'd whisked him off, desperate to patch up torn flesh; splint broken-bone; start blood transfusions.

Newly returned from surgery Sam sat beside his bed. He was still there when Dean awoke.


End file.
